


Touch Me Once

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [50]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus visits Caroline in her dorm.





	Touch Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> First sentence game if you feel inspired. She should have known that Klaus couldn't be trusted to keep his word.

_She should have known that Klaus couldn't be trusted to keep his word._

But with his blood between her teeth, his voice a rasp against her ear, Caroline was having a hard time maintaining her _mad_. Finals were a bitch without the supernatural shenanigans, and she’d already come twice tonight. One against his too clever tongue and the second as his cock filled her, his lips against her ear as he promised her filth. Her dorm bed didn't give them much room to maneuver, but she fuzzily thought it was about the right height for him to bend her over, should he wish. The dorm showers weren't private but in another couple of hours they might be fun to sneak into. 

Maybe.

“Still angry, love?”

Caroline rasped her tongue against his skin; managed to answer with a hoarse, “ _very_.”

A rough thrust, and she struggled not to pant  his name.

“Good.”

 


End file.
